Tight control over the delivery of insulin in both type I (usually juvenile onset) and type II (usually late adult onset), has been shown to improve the quality of life as well as the general health of these patients. Insulin delivery has been dominated by subcutaneous injections of both long acting insulin to cover the basal needs of the patient and by short acting insulin to compensate for meals and snacks. Recently, the development of electronic, external insulin infusion pumps has allowed the continuous infusion of fast acting insulin for the maintenance of the basal needs as well as the compensatory doses for meals and snacks. These infusion systems have shown to improve control of blood glucose levels, however, they suffer the drawbacks of size, cost, and complexity, which prevents many patients from accepting this technology over the standard subcutaneous injections. These pumps are electronically controlled and must be programmed to supply the desired amounts of basal and bolus insulin.